<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Laid Plans by JAlexMac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969559">The Best Laid Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac'>JAlexMac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JCA Tales [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Cultural Differences, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Missing Persons, Multi, Sandwiches, Throuple Love, sammiches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With their first child on the way, our threesome learns that sometimes life determines the journey and they’re just along for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JCA Tales [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JCA Sandwich stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/gifts">Bizarra</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing.</p>
<p>Many incredible thanks to TheRedHeadedCaptain and Startrekkin08 for the beta skills.</p>
<p>Thank you all for sticking with my throuple family.</p>
<p>Impeccable FanArt created by RussianBlue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2378 <br/><br/></p>
<p>“49 hours in six days, Seven?” Janeway’s expression moved beyond that of her usual death glare. “And with a holographic simulation of one of my <em> husbands</em>!” She grew louder with every syllable.</p>
<p>“Captain I…” Seven backed up a step, but the rigidity never left her spine. “It was merely a study in developing significant emotional attachments, and learning methods of interaction with my shipmates.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you were saving the known universe, when you’re on duty, you are to be at your assigned station.” Her anger showed freely.</p>
<p>“Captain, I have no intention of pursuing a romantic relationship with Commander Chakotay if that worries you.”</p>
<p>Janeway, seething, struggled to lift her eight-month pregnant body from her desk chair. “Trust that I am not worried about that in the least.  Besides your questionable judgment in the choice of holodeck programs, if you ever abandon your post again, most of all in a time of crisis, there will be consequences. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Captain.” </p>
<p>“Dismissed.” </p>
<p>As Seven retreated from her ready room, Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief.  She didn’t mean to let her anger escape so readily, but after barely surviving their accidental slip into a munitions range, it was all she could do not to come undone.  In her last four weeks of pregnancy, she was struggling with the multitude of changes that had come her way.</p>
<p>Sitting back down at her desk, she leaned her head back and ran her hands over her burgeoning belly.  “Oh, baby girl,” she whispered, “I can’t wait until you get here.” Making circles over her tightened skin, she chuckled as the baby stretched a limb out as if reaching to calm her mother.  The tiny hand, or foot, served it’s purpose, calming the frustrated Captain.</p>
<p>“Ayala to Janeway.” Mike’s voice rang through the silence.</p>
<p>“Go ahead.”</p>
<p>“It’s 1900 hours. Are you still busy?”</p>
<p>She smiled at his perpetually punctual call.  He nor Chakotay never allowed her to slip past a meal or a prenatal injection, and surprisingly, in all the months that had passed, she now actually looked forward to their gentle nudging.  “Is dinner ready?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Chakotay is already on his way.” The smile was evident in his voice.</p>
<p>“Then we’re on <em> our </em> way.”</p>
<p>Pushing herself up with a groan, she began her dignified waddle to deck three.  When she arrived at their door, she could hear the men inside having a somewhat heated debate.  Kathryn had a good idea what the discussion was about and strode in with a smile, hoping to catch them mid-sentence.</p>
<p>“Tiana is a warrior's name,” Chakotay fervently exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Well, Grace is just that. It speaks for itself,” Mike retorted.</p>
<p>Kathryn smiled at their candor and couldn’t help but be thrilled at their overzealousness. She listened to them for a few seconds more then she realized they hadn’t so much as acknowledged her.  “I thought we had this settled? We’re going to wait to see what she looks like, remember?” She grinned.</p>
<p>“Sorry, my girl.” Mike came forward, kissing her gently.</p>
<p>“Sorry, my love.” Chakotay encircled her in his arms.</p>
<p>“Nothing to be sorry for, except keeping the two of us from dinner,” she laughed. “Your daughter gets very pushy when the food is late.”</p>
<p>“Blaming our innocent girl, huh?” Chakotay rubbed her belly.</p>
<p>“Don’t be fooled, she dictates everything I do around here.”</p>
<p>“You mean there’s actually someone who can give orders to the Captain?” </p>
<p>The trio laughed together, as the men jumped to get food for their wife and daughter.  Kathryn gorged herself on Mike’s famous eggplant parmesan and quickly moved on to her favorite end-of-meal pregnancy craving.  Chakotay always remembered to replicate her favorite— coffee ice cream, lemons, and salt.  The men could never understand how she ate that combo, but it kept her happy, so they were delighted to indulge.  </p>
<p>Looking on in amazement, Mike and Chakotay stared at each other as Kathryn made erotic sounds of pleasure.  It was all they could do to ignore the tightening in their groins.  She was so enthralled with her unique dessert that nothing else mattered.  When she got her fill she started talking again as if nothing had even happened.</p>
<p>“I meant to ask you two; Tuvok told me you both mentioned a nebular cluster you wanted to explore?” She asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, it sprang up on long-range sensors earlier today and since things are quiet we thought it would be good to get a closer view,” Chakotay spoke up.</p>
<p>“Both of you?” </p>
<p>“You’ve encouraged the crew to find other things they’re interested in, and outside of security, I’m intrigued by stellar phenomena.” Mike smiled. “I’ve never had the chance to see any up close, other than using them to hide from Cardassians.”</p>
<p>“I figured, if you’re ok with it, I could take him out to explore for a bit.” Chakotay mirrored Mike’s enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re not just trying to get away from your pregnant wife?”</p>
<p>“Never, my girl.” Mike laughed. “If you want Chakotay to stay, I could always take an ensign or a crewman out.”</p>
<p>“How long are you planning on being gone?”</p>
<p>“The cluster is only a few light-years off our current heading, and <em> Voyager </em>is coasting pretty quickly, so it wouldn’t be more than 10 hours.” Chakotay winked.</p>
<p>“Okay… against my better judgment, you can go.  Take the Flyer so if we need you back quickly, you can get here.”</p>
<p>Smiling from ear-to-ear both men echoed, “Aye, Captain.”</p>
<p>“Are you planning on leaving right away, or are you going to spend the evening with me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s always been the plan to spend the evening pleasing you.” Chakotay slid from his seat.</p>
<p>He leaned down taking her lips with his own, and running his fingers through her auburn locks as he tasted her.  Mike moved to join him and claimed the exposed expanse of her neck as she tilted her head.  Kathryn moaned, already overly stimulated at the feel of their touch.  The trio had discovered during the pregnancy that even the slightest of caresses aroused her beyond all comprehension.  This made their usual routine happily difficult, but they had found a new rhythm that all three could handle.</p>
<p>Mike eased his hands down her back, and lovingly massaged at the constant soreness their little miracle caused.  Chakotay slowly pulled down the zipper of her maternity uniform jacket.  Her head fell back and a thick, gravelly sob escaped her lips.  Circling his hands over the baby, he peeled the remaining layers of the top of her uniform off.  Her supple breasts were exposed and her delicate, enlarged pink areolas wrinkled at the touch of the cool air.  </p>
<p>Mike lowered and sunk his hands beneath the elastic waistband of her trousers, then swept his hands around and under her bump to release her from the garment.  Chakotay kneeled in front of Kathryn and leaned in placing a sweet kiss on her belly.  </p>
<p>“You rest, pumpkin. Your daddies are going to take care of mommy.” </p>
<p>Their little girl wiggled as if she was settling in for the night.  Kathryn giggled, her tummy jiggling, and a happy tear slid down her pink cheek.  She knew these two were ecstatic about their baby girl, and she was never able to think about either of them without her hormones pushing those feelings to the surface.  Giving these two men a daughter was the single most nurturing thing she had ever done.  Only a short while ago, she had given up on the idea of love.  Now, she was overwhelmed at the thought of living without it.  </p>
<p>Mike lifted her from her seat and held her as Chakotay slipped her pants and panties off.  Tucking his muscled forearm behind her knees, Mike made to carry her to the bed.  Before setting her down gently, he placed a kiss on her belly followed by her lips.  His mouth was warm and tasted of the wine he’d had with dinner.  Kathryn pressed her thighs together as the sudden gush of arousal at her apex threatened to drip onto the carpet.</p>
<p>As she was settling, the two men began the seductive striptease they knew she treasured.  While they toyed with her, she fondled herself, kneading her tender breasts and salivating at the sight of their two cocks standing at full attention.  Mike slipped into the bed behind her, supporting her hips to ease the discomfort of the baby's position.  Kathryn spread her thighs wide, encouraging Chakotay to kneel close to her heat.  As he licked his lips, another flood surged through her core.</p>
<p>He circled her damp folds and her head dipped back onto Mike’s chest.  It was all she could do not to come at his simple touch.  Mike brought his hands around to her chest, enveloping her swollen mounds.  Gently tweaking her engorged nipples, he sucked at her neck simultaneously.  Chakotay, unable to hold himself back any longer, planted his face against her center.  Swirling his tongue, tasting her essence, he worked her into a frenzy.  Mike held her firmly in place, rutting his member against her back to stimulate himself.</p>
<p>Chakotay licked and sucked sensually as Mike pressed himself tighter against her.  Kathryn pushed her hips forward searching for more of Chakotay’s mouth as she relished the feel of Mike’s penis twitching between her shoulder blades.  She longed for the times when she could take them both in at the same time, but knew she would receive pleasure from each of them before the night was over.  Massaging at her thighs and buttocks, Chakotay devoured every inch of her.  He dipped his tongue into her hot slick crevice, before languidly meandering back to her clit.  Swirling once, and biting gently down on her, he sent her soaring over the edge.</p>
<p>Kathryn dug her nails into Mike’s calves and wailed her satisfaction.  Her breath drew heavy from her lungs, and both men pulled closer to her body to help ease her down from the high.  During the course of her pregnancy, post-orgasm contractions had descended upon her, and at times they caused her pain.  </p>
<p>“You ok, my girl?” Mike whispered close to her ear.</p>
<p>A small smile peaked the corner of her lips and she shook her head in positive affirmation.  Chakotay smoothed both of his large hands over their daughter, smiling wide when he caught Kathryn admiring the pure love in his eyes.  </p>
<p>“Ready for Mike?” He winked at her.</p>
<p>“More than ready.” She blinked through heavy-lidded eyes.</p>
<p>Mike helped her to sit up and moved out from behind her, while Chakotay held her hands.  Standing her up, the two men helped her onto the bed and into position on her hands and knees.  Chakotay placed himself on the bed in front of her and propped against the headboard just out of her reach.  Mike positioned himself behind her and ran his rock-hard shaft through her abundant wetness.  Kathryn moaned from deep within her chest.</p>
<p>“Please…take me.” She cried through labored breaths.</p>
<p>Mike ran his hand over the beautiful expanse of her derriere and eased his way into her dripping channel.  The sound that escaped her only served to harden both men further.  Chakotay placed two fingers at her lips, and she took them into her mouth, lubricating them liberally.  He pulled back and spread her moisture over his cock, as he pumped himself vigorously.  </p>
<p>“Oh, Kathryn!” Mike hollered, as he thrust.</p>
<p>“Harder!” She demanded.</p>
<p>Speeding up his thrusts, the sound of his sack slapping against her moist lips filled the room.  Chakotay instinctively increased the motion of his hand, that is until out of the blue, she called out to him.</p>
<p>“Chakotay!”</p>
<p>Her cry brought him back to reality, only to find her reaching for him.  Pushing himself forward, he watched her lower her head, taking him between her lips.  His head fell back and a guttural sound escaped him, just as Mike reached around to stroke her.  Kathryn’s sucking became more powerful, as Mike deliciously massaged her into oblivion.  He matched his fingers to his hips, and within a matter of moments her walls clamped down on him.</p>
<p>“Oh… fuck…Kathryn!” Mike shouted as his cock jerked and spilled within her.</p>
<p>She moaned out the remainder of her orgasm around Chakotay, who quickly reached to touch her face as a warning to his imminent explosion.  It didn’t matter, as she continued sucking him fiercely.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna come, my love… please!”</p>
<p>She didn’t let up and Chakotay’s body stiffened as his penis jerked wildly with his finish.  Taking every bit of his load, she stayed with him until his movements quieted.  When she released him, she pulled back with a loud release of suction, sending him to collapse back on the bed.  For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was a symphony of heavy breathing, but that was not to be for long.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Kathryn suddenly winced and curled her body tightly.</p>
<p>“Oh baby, it’s happening again?” Chakotay questioned, jumping forward to soothe her.</p>
<p>She silently shook her head, and Chakotay eyed Mike who immediately jumped into action.</p>
<p>“Computer, fill the bathtub, water 38 degrees celsius.”</p>
<p>As Mike left to attend the bath, Chakotay stood from the bed and moved to assist his wife.  He helped her to lay over on her side, placing her in one of his arms and using his other hand to rub gentle circles on her cramping belly.</p>
<p>“Just breathe, my love. I’m going to get you into the bath, it’ll be over soon.” He lifted her in his arms and swiftly carried her into the bathroom.</p>
<p>Mike had just finished adding her usual tea tree and jasmine to the bathwater and stroked her blushed cheek as Chakotay lowered her into the water.  The almost weightless quality and warmth the bath provided were near-instant relief.  She took several cleansing breaths, as both of her husbands kneeled at her side.</p>
<p>“Better?” Mike asked as he ran his hand over her belly.</p>
<p>“Much.” She sighed. “I’m ready for this little girl to be here so we can get back to normal.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think things will ever be ‘normal’.” Chakotay showed his full dimples.</p>
<p>Kathryn splashed water at them both, “You sound like The Doctor! And you know what I mean!”</p>
<p>“She’ll be here before we know it, and then we’ll be tired, cranky, and wishing for the quiet times.” Mike laughed.</p>
<p>“You two, I swear. Just don’t leave me for too long, huh?”</p>
<p>“Never.” They both said in unison as they leaned in to each kiss a cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>=/\=</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day was an exercise in patience for Kathryn.  She never expected to feel so anxious in the absence of her husbands, but she chalked it up to her overwhelming need to nest and be close to her family.  She spent the day catching up on reports and spending time with members of her crew that didn’t often get enough of her attention.  </p>
<p>Late in the afternoon, and shortly before Mike and Chakotay’s expected return, she begrudgingly stopped by sickbay at the Doctor’s insistence.  When she swayed across the threshold, the look of pride on the hologram's face should have insulted her, but she chose to leave well enough alone.</p>
<p>“Captain!” He couldn’t hide his enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“Hi Doctor. What was so important that it couldn’t wait?” Skepticism spread across her face.</p>
<p>“And how are my two favorite patients today?”</p>
<p>“We’re fine, so…”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?” He said quickly, as he ushered her to a biobed.</p>
<p>“Doctor, Chakotay and Mike are due back any minute.  You said you needed to speak to me about a personnel issue. What is this all about?”</p>
<p>“Did I say personnel? I meant personal…”</p>
<p>Kathryn rolled her eyes, “They put you up to this, didn’t they? Don’t trust their pregnant wife to take care of herself?”</p>
<p>“Don’t blame them, Captain. I may have expressed some concern.”</p>
<p>“What concern? I haven’t missed an appointment since you told me I was pregnant!” Her cheeks reddened slightly.</p>
<p>“Well, we are coming to the point of weekly checkups, and I might have told your husbands that I was worried that with their absence you wouldn’t follow your necessary routine.” </p>
<p>“Ugh. Go ahead and check. You’ll find I haven’t missed a meal today and I’ve had all my injections.” She rolled her eyes intensely.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you have but if you don’t mind, I’ll follow my orders, just to be on the safe side.”</p>
<p>He picked up his tricorder and began his exam, completely ignoring the look of annoyance written across her features.  When he found everything was in order, he smiled at her, knowing she was put off by his smug smile.  </p>
<p>“You two are perfectly healthy and it looks like our newest crew member is right on schedule.  She’s going to be a beacon of light to this family, Captain.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t help but smile at his sweet words.  Despite his exhaustive nature, she did count him as a vital member of their family.  The fact that he was almost as excited about their baby girl as they were, made her smile back at him.</p>
<p>“Since you're here, would you like me to give you your evening hypospray, so you don’t have to bother before you meet your husbands for dinner?”</p>
<p>“That would be wonderful, Doctor. Thank you.”</p>
<p>He continued speaking as he stepped away to prepare the hypo. “Are you still planning on waiting to see her before you choose her name?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we are. I mean, there is still a lot of debate on the subject, but I had to put my foot down.”</p>
<p>“I do not doubt that.” He put the instrument to her neck and released its contents. “I’m sure that whatever you decide, both she and her name will be absolutely beautiful.”</p>
<p>“That’s very sweet of you to say. Makes me wonder if you’ve given any more thought to your name?”</p>
<p>“The choices are just so many, I…” </p>
<p>“Tuvok to Janeway.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead.”</p>
<p>“We’ve reached the rendezvous coordinates that Commander Chakotay requested but there is no sign of the Delta Flyer.”</p>
<p>“Any sign of other ships or debris?” She hurriedly eased her way to the floor.</p>
<p>“No, but I’m searching for a warp signature now, Captain.”</p>
<p>“Keep at it. I’m on my way.” She rushed as best she could to the door.</p>
<p>The Doctor hesitated, still he had to speak before she exited sickbay. “Captain, don’t overtax yourself, I’m sure they’re fine. They probably got distracted by some nebula or something.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right, but until then, you know where I’ll be.” She forged her way out of sickbay with a determination only Kathryn Janeway could exude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>=/\=</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Report!” Kathryn barked as she strode off the turbolift onto the bridge.</p>
<p>“They were here, Captain,” Harry answered her, still focused on his console. “The remainder of their warp trail is dissipating rapidly, but it looks like the last known heading of the Flyer was 142 mark 38. Hard to starboard.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Paris…”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am!” Tom anticipated her order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike opened his eyes, blinked slowly, and tried to get his bearings.  His head felt leaden and even the subtlest movement of his body caused pain to radiate through him.  Swallowing against the dryness in his throat, he braved the pain to sit himself up.  He leaned back against the wall, surveying his surroundings through the extreme darkness, save for one slim window, high above his head.</p>
<p>The room felt cold and damp and it was only then that Mike realized the top half of his uniform was gone.  He searched his mind for some recollection of how he had come to be there but couldn’t put the pieces together.  He sat breathing heavily, hands searching for the source of his agony.  Finding bruises on top of bruises, and cuts covering his chest and arms, he felt as though he’d gone one too many rounds on the holodeck with the safeties off.  But that couldn’t be right.  </p>
<p>The last thing he remembered was a nebula, a dark matter nebula, Chakotay had called it.  “Chakotay!” Mike shouted instinctively as he pulled at fragments from his shattered memory.  His pain forgotten, he suddenly stood upright and surveyed the dark space between the empty walls of stone.  There seemed to be no door, but then again he was not seeing much of anything in this environment.  He felt his way from corner to corner, and just as he thought he’d run out of space to examine, he tripped over something.  </p>
<p>A pained moan escaped from the obstacle and Mike’s heart leapt in his chest.  Dropping to his knees, he silently prayed it was Chakotay.  He reached out both hands in the darkness and was relieved when he felt the familiar scratch of the fabric.  Searching further, he found not a combadge, but the built-in holder that held it to the uniform.  Happy to be getting somewhere, Mike continued upward, until he found skin.</p>
<p>His cheeks were clammy and tepid as if covered in drying blood, but the cleft of the chin was a dead giveaway as to the man’s identity.  “Chakotay, babe, can you hear me?” Mike leaned in to check his breathing, grateful to hear a small but audible flow of air.  Balling his hand into a fist, he rubbed his knuckles forcefully over Chakotay’s sternum.  A deep painful ragged breath echoed off the walls, as Mike held his partner's arms securely yet tenderly, urging him back to consciousness.</p>
<p>“Talk to me Chakotay, come on talk to me, please.”</p>
<p>“Mi…Mike?” His voice rasped harshly.</p>
<p>“It’s me love; it’s me. You’re going to be okay. I’m gonna get you out of here.”</p>
<p>“Where is here?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know just yet, and I’m clueless as to how we got here, but we can’t worry about that now.  Can you sit up for me?”</p>
<p>Releasing his arms, Mike helped to get him up and leaned them both back to rest against the wall.  Agonizing groans fell from Chakotay’s lips and Mike knew he had taken the brunt of whatever had happened.  Feeling around for what was left of his uniform, Mike found a gash in the left leg of his trousers, and ripped it further, until he had a long strip of fabric free in his grasp.  Flipping it to the clean side, he used it to remove the dried blood and sweat from Chakotay’s face.</p>
<p>“Can you remember anything about how we got here?”</p>
<p>“No… I remember scanning something…” The intense pain caused Chakotay to wince and moan .</p>
<p>“The dark matter nebula?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“That’s the last thing I remember too.”</p>
<p>“I just can’t…”</p>
<p>Before Chakotay could finish his thought, they heard a loud click, and the room lit up as bright as day.  The harsh white light burned their rapidly dilating pupils forcing them to squeeze their eyes shut.  A quick series of loud slamming sounds and the audible shuffling of feet filled the space around them.  Only a few short seconds later, another loud pop rang out, and they were once again in the pitch black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another ten hours had passed since Chakotay and Ayala were supposed to return, and Kathryn was growing more anxious by the second.  As she sat behind her desk combing through information from Tuvok and Harry, the door chime rang, and she had to control her urge to scream.</p>
<p>“Come.” Exasperation was clear in her tone.</p>
<p>Neelix bounced through her door carrying a tray of food. “Captain, I know things are tense right now, but I felt the need to bring you and the little one something nourishing.”</p>
<p>Her emotions warred within her, but her common sense won out. “Thank you, Neelix.  I appreciate your attention.”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem.” He busied himself with emptying his tray. “As our newest crew member requests, nothing leola-based. We have my ongé stew, spiced wheat crackers with creme dip, an assortment of cheeses, and of course lemons and salt for mommy.”</p>
<p>Kathryn’s demeanor softened slightly as the seemingly delicious smells hit her, and his sweetness in remembering her preferences washed over her. “I’m sorry. Thank you for doing all this for me.”</p>
<p>“It really is my pleasure.” He smiled, rubbing his hands together anxiously. “Don’t worry, Captain. We’ll find them.  No one on this crew will rest until they’ve been returned to you, safe and sound.”  Winking, he turned for the door.</p>
<p>She held her composure until he was gone.  When the doors closed, her tears let loose.  Allowing herself to cry was not something that she did often, but she needed it at this moment.  Kathryn felt as if her soul had been ripped from her body.  Why was it that every time she found something good, it was seized by some power in the universe? The initial flow of tears turned to a full-throated open sob.  </p>
<p>Letting the emotion flow over her, she could only stare down at the swell of their daughter in front of her.  <em> ‘I will get your fathers back.’ </em>She thought to herself.  When she was able to settle herself, she indulged in the offerings in front of her.  Just as she and the baby got their fill, Tuvok called on her.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, Tuvok.”</p>
<p>“Captain, I believe we have found something.”</p>
<p>“On my way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike sat down next to Chakotay, wielding the latest ration of food to be dropped into their cell.  With no idea how much time had passed, they could only judge the hours by the fleeting bursts of blinding light.  After the second occurrence, Mike quickly figured out that the flashes were to obscure their captor's identities. </p>
<p>With no medical equipment, he did the best he could to tend to Chakotay’s wounds.  Both men were struggling through the substantial sensory deprivation, but forged through with the thoughts of Kathryn and the baby on their minds.  Neither of them thought it possible, as they began to look forward to eating the mealy bars of pasteboard, which made Starfleet ration packs seem like filet mignon.  Chakotay took in the first bite Mike offered him, and sighed at the feel of the protein hitting his stomach.  </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Mike stroked the hair away from Chakotay’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Like I want to tear down these walls with my bare hands!”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s certainly encouraging.” </p>
<p>“How can you be a smartass right now?” Chakotay looked annoyed and perplexed at the same time.  </p>
<p>“It won’t do us any good to sink into our feelings. What do you always tell Kathryn when she starts beating herself up?”</p>
<p>“That these are the times we have to stick together.” His face changed at the sound of his own words. “Okay…”</p>
<p>“Don’t think I won’t send a photon torpedo through here as soon as we’re back on<em> Voyager </em> . And we <em> will </em> get back, but the last thing we need is to lose our perspective.” Mike stroked his lover's cheek.</p>
<p>“I know you’re right, still what can we do stuck here in the dark?”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s think about what we know so far.  The light changes through that window on a cycle, so we have to be planetside.  Each time the light changes our jailers show up with rations.  If we can anticipate their next visit, perhaps we can gain a leg up on them.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should take over for Tuvok when we get home.” A slight smile was evident in his tone.</p>
<p>“He’s taught me a lot, you know?” </p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ve taught him a few things, too.”</p>
<p>Mike wanted to seek out his lips but forced himself to stay focused.  If they were going to survive this it was going to take all his concentration, especially with Chakotay in such bad shape.  Letting the lightheartedness of their conversation wash over him, he returned his focus to the details of his plan.</p>
<p>Sure enough,a few hours later as Chakotay slept restlessly, Mike watched as the light began to creep through the mere slip of a window.  He counted to himself trying to judge the passage of time by the rhythm of his own heart.  When the dim light reached its peak, along came the now familiar loud click.  Mike shielded his eyes with hands, but forced them to remain open.  </p>
<p>Squinting through the space between his fingers, he finally caught sight of the humanoids that were holding them.  The species were tall lanky creatures, with large goggle covered eyes, and each with a distinctive point jutting above their heads from the right ear.  Watching them shuffle quickly into the room, he couldn’t believe such a meager looking people could have gotten them here without using some kind of weapon or drug.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a week since Chakotay and Mike had gone missing and two days since they’d found The Delta Flyer drifting near a dark matter nebula.  The shuttle itself was stripped of anything and everything not fused to the hull and there was no sign of either missing man.  Kathryn was near the end of her rope.  </p>
<p>Every thread of information they had found eventually led to a dead end. She had barely slept at all, on top of her already overwhelming exhaustion, her crew driving her mad making sure she was alright every five minutes.  She knew in her heart that they all meant well, but her head was too busy feeling the pull between Captain and wife.  The only shred of hope they had discovered was an additional warp signature that outlived that of the Flyer.  </p>
<p>Tuvok and The Doctor had ganged up on Kathryn, medically relieving her when Tuvok couldn’t talk her into leaving the bridge.  He’d taken keen observation of her lack of ability to keep her eyes open and meager choice of meals.  It had taken all but a security escort to get her to listen and her loud, out-of-character, protest as she left the bridge spoke to the depth of her despondence.  The Doctor refused to leave her side even as she entered her quarters.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to babysit me, Doctor.” Her anger resonated.</p>
<p>“I’m not here to babysit you, Captain.  I’m here because I care and I’m worried about you.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you had me removed from my bridge while my husbands are missing?” </p>
<p>“I know you’re upset at me, please understand you are no good to them if you don’t take care of yourself.” His holographic eyes showed a surprising dose of emotion. “And what about that little girl in there?”</p>
<p>Kathryn’s hands flew to her distended abdomen.  Looking down at her hands, she nearly choked as tears began to fall from her eyes.  “I need them back. I can’t do this without them.”</p>
<p>“You won’t have to. But <em> she </em> needs you to take care of you. I believe the Commander and Lieutenant would agree with me.” </p>
<p>“I know they would.” She breathed a calming sigh, wiping tears from her cheeks. “Okay. Doctor, you’ve made your point. I’m sorry for my outburst.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be; it was totally warranted. To be honest, I expected worse.” He smiled as he moved toward her replicator.  “All I need is for you to eat and try and get some rest.” Once his request had appeared, he handed off the meal and began to scan her.</p>
<p>“Tell me I haven’t done her any harm, please.”</p>
<p>“She’s just fine. All she needs is for you to follow my orders.”</p>
<p>As he finished his sentence, Kathryn gasped as a strong kick came from in utero. “Seems like she agrees.”</p>
<p>The pair shared a smile between them as the Doctor turned for the door.  Once he was gone, Kathryn removed her uniform and made herself comfortable, settling into bed with her meal.  It was no easy feat for her to relinquish control, but as she felt their daughter move within her, she knew her crew and family had her best interest in mind.  As she settled onto her side, the smell of her husbands on their pillows invaded her senses.  More tears flowed, and she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to relax.</p>
<p>She woke a short time later, unable to ignore the baby kicking her bladder.  As she returned to the bed, the ship suddenly lurched. “Janeway to Tuvok, what's going on up there?”</p>
<p>“Captain, we’ve located the ship that the warp signature belongs to.  They began firing before we had a chance to make contact.” The ship rocked again.</p>
<p>“Are they any match for us?” </p>
<p>“No, but that hasn’t stopped them from trying.”</p>
<p>“Keep trying to make contact and disable them if you have to. I’m on my way, Janeway out.” </p>
<p>She quickly began replacing her nightgown with her uniform, when a pain suddenly radiated from the small of her back around to her middle.  Breathing through the sensation, her mind refused to believe it was anything but a cramp.  When the pain was gone, she finished dressing and made her way for the bridge.  </p>
<p>As she stepped off the turbolift, she felt the same pain building again. “Re- report!” She tried her best to hide her reaction.</p>
<p>“Their weapons systems have been disabled, Captain.”</p>
<p>“Hail them again, let’s see if they’re more willing to talk.” She held her captain’s mask firm as the pain subsided.  </p>
<p>“They’re responding.” Harry called to her.</p>
<p>“On screen.”</p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this?” A tall slim alien with large eyes demanded as he came into view.</p>
<p>“I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship <em> Voyager </em>.  Why have you fired on us?”</p>
<p>“You’re an uninvited guest in Ve’Lem territory. We don’t take kindly to unscheduled visits.”</p>
<p>“My apologies. We’re a long way from home and are simply trying to take the shortest route to get back.”</p>
<p>“If that is so, why have you been following us?” The alien hissed.</p>
<p>“We’re trying to locate two of our officers that have gone missing. They were out surveying stellar phenomena and it appears their shuttle was looted and left adrift. We found your warp signature in the area and thought you may be able to help.”</p>
<p>The alien's large eyes blinked rapidly and his stance softened. “My apologies, Captain. We don’t get many visitors because most societies in this quadrant know our views on outsiders.”</p>
<p>“If you can help us locate our…” another pain gripped her middle as she spoke, and she clenched her teeth. “Locate our men, I assure you we’ll find a way to avoid your space for the continuation of our journey.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps we can talk in person and work out an arrangement.” </p>
<p>She breathed out hard, as beads of sweat began to pop out on her forehead. “I would appreciate any assistance you could give us. If you’re ready now, we can bring you over.”</p>
<p>“That is satisfactory, Captain. Please lower your light levels, we have a decreased tolerance for fluorescence.”</p>
<p>Kathryn knew that she was avoiding the inevitable, but had to focus on getting her men back.  She didn’t know how much longer she could hide her discomfort and it was all she could do to force her body forward to the briefing room.  </p>
<p>When their guest had arrived, he introduced himself as Pfalen. He explained that his people, The Ve’Lem, were reclusive by ancestry and typically only sought to maintain the sanctity of their territory from what they called “Zymarha,” or invaders.  However, there was a faction that took that duty to extremes.  The incidents were so few and far between that their government tended to overlook any wrongdoings.  There was one place that all apprehended Zymarha were held, but that didn’t mean it would be easy to find them or ensure their safety.</p>
<p>“Your technology is impressive, Captain.” The aliens' large eyes fluttered. “I’ve never seen a ship equipped such as this.”</p>
<p>“We’re the only ones of our kind here. We were brought here against our will and have spent the last six years pushing as hard as we can to get back.”</p>
<p>“Yet you still take time to explore?”</p>
<p>“We are explorers by nature. It is how our people came to discover the cosmos to begin with.”</p>
<p>“I must say I am impressed. You could have easily destroyed us yet you do not choose to use your power for destruction.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.” Kathryn gritted her teeth again as another pain seized her body. </p>
<p>Tuvok stepped in when he knew she needed it. “Our people have a prime directive that gives us clear principles and practices for conduct.”</p>
<p>“Your entire society follows this <em> directive</em>?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. Membership in the Federation requires it.” Tuvok’s eyebrow lifted.</p>
<p>Her last contraction had subsided, so Kathryn intervened. “Our principles are what guide us, but I'm not going to lie to you, the men we are looking for are my husbands and I will do whatever it takes to get them back.”</p>
<p>“I have no doubt you will. How long until your child arrives?”</p>
<p>Kathryn looked shocked at Pfalen’s question. “Three weeks, so you can see why I’m so adamant in this situation.”</p>
<p>“From the looks of it, three weeks may be an overestimation.” The alien large eyes fluttered again. “Captain, I'll do whatever I can to help you get your men back,” he reassured her. “Better than anyone, I know what it means to lose family.”</p>
<p>Tuvok keenly observed his Captain as she listened to Phalen's declaration.  When the visitor agreed to help them find Mike and Chakotay, her demeanor changed, despite the considerable pain she was experiencing.  As Pfalen transported back to his ship, Tuvok gave the order to follow his ship, and immediately made an effort to attend to Kathryn.</p>
<p>“Captain, it appears your labor has begun.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Tuvok.”</p>
<p>“Captain…”</p>
<p>“I have to get my officers back!” She slammed a hand down on the briefing table in emphasis, as another contraction simultaneously squeezed her middle.  Finally, in only the presence of her closest friend, she allowed her struggle to show.</p>
<p>“I will lead the effort to get The Commander and Lieutenant back.” Tuvok moved closer to her.  “Now is the time for you to put your concentration into your daughter.”</p>
<p>“But…” She breathed out heavily. </p>
<p>“Do you trust me, Captain?”</p>
<p>“With my life.”</p>
<p>“Then allow me to take care of the ship.” His eyebrow peaked higher on his forehead.</p>
<p>Kathryn’s head fell back against her chair in defeat, as she gave in to the reality of their circumstance. This was never how she imagined their child would come into the world and her mind reasoned that even if things didn't go as planned, no matter what, there was going to be a baby.  Another contraction hit her and Tuvok immediately called on Mr. Paris to insure she got to sickbay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom got the ship underway and quickly turned the con over to his replacement.  When Tuvok called on him to accompany the Captain, he jumped at the chance to be with her during this difficult time.  With his own child on the way, he could only think of how B’Elanna would feel in this situation.  Captain Janeway was one of the strongest women he knew, but no person could be immune to the effects of missing loved ones, especially when a new life was imminent.</p>
<p>As they entered the turbolift, Tom for once found himself without words.  Kathryn looked upon him and found herself admiring the man he’d become.  She thought to tell him so, until another contraction stole her ability to speak.  Tom was right with her, holding her hand, speaking affirmations as she breathed through the pain.</p>
<p>“Just hold on, Captain. I’ll have you in sickbay in no time.” He rubbed her back assuringly. </p>
<p>Contrary to his usual way of thinking, Tom discovered an unexpected need for prayer.  As he listened to the heaving breaths of the woman who had given him everything, saved his life, and had helped him find himself again, he spoke to whatever power was out there asking that she be spared of suffering.  He prayed that, for once in all the time he’d known her, that she be allowed to experience real joy.  Tom couldn't help but think of Chakotay and Mike, and plead for their safe return. The knowledge that it was his duty to take care of their wife and child meant everything to him.</p>
<p>When they reached the doors to sickbay, another violent cramp clutched her body.  Tom held her steady, as her legs began to give way.  The Doctor, hearing her cries of pain, dropped what he was doing, grabbed a tricorder, and made his way to her.  The two men got her settled on a biobed, and the Doctor began his work.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how long she’s been having contractions?” </p>
<p>Tom’s blue eyes widened. “No clue, Doc. Tuvok asked me to bring her here after our alien friend left, beyond that I have no idea.”</p>
<p>“She’s at three centimeters dilated, but her water hasn’t broken. This could be a long labor yet.” </p>
<p>“Tuvok has us on a course to find Mike and Chakotay, so I will stay with her in the meantime.”</p>
<p>“This should be good practice for you, Mr. Paris.” The Doctor smiled his usual pompous grin.</p>
<p>“Whatever the case, I'm here for the captain.” Tom looked resolute.</p>
<p>“Could you two stop talking about me like I'm not here!” Kathryn wailed through her taxed breaths.</p>
<p>Both men's heads turned swiftly towards her. Even in the throes of childbirth, she was absolutely the captain of the ship. Getting her into a medical gown and settled, the Doctor prepared her for what was to come.</p>
<p>“As we discussed, being your first child, this could take some time, Captain. Do you want something for the pain?”</p>
<p>“No!” She shouted emphatically, her head falling back and a tear running down her cheek.</p>
<p>Tom stepped back to her side, and wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing assuringly.  “Concentrate on your baby girl, Captain. Let us worry about the rest. Tuvok and Harry won't quit until we have them back, and I'm here with you for the long haul.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After waiting patiently through another cycle of their daily routine, Mike sat back on his haunches, anticipating the next arrival of their captors.  Chakotay still lay nearly paralyzed, against the back wall of the cell.  When the now-familiar click that always preceded the blinding beam of light resounded, Mike jumped. He covered his eyes and ran full tilt towards the sounds of movement.  </p>
<p>Without seeing, he relied on his senses to get him through.  Before he realized what was going on, two hands gripped him at his shoulders, stopping him clean in his tracks.  Mike lowered his hands from his face, only just recognizing that the usual darkness remained.</p>
<p>“Lieutenant Ayala?” The alien voice questioned.</p>
<p>“Yes, who are you? How do you know me?”</p>
<p>“No time for pleasantries now, I have to get you out of here.”</p>
<p>“But, my hus…uh, Commander Chakotay is injured, I won’t leave without him.”</p>
<p>“I know.” The alien handed Mike a combadge as a sign of continuity. “Your ship is in orbit, but we have to get you both out to the plaza before your crew can reach you.”</p>
<p>Feeling the familiar alloy in his hand, Mike resigned himself to the truth in the aliens' words.  What other shot did they have? He ran back towards Chakotay and Pfalen followed quickly behind.  </p>
<p>“He’s barely hanging on to consciousness, we’re going to have to carry him.”</p>
<p>“By any means necessary.” Pfalen retorted.</p>
<p>Mike placed a loving hand on the chest of his partner. “Hang on, brave one. We’re going home.”  </p>
<p>Stepping in time with their alien savior, Mike pushed forward on the hope of getting back to <em> Voyager </em>, to be together again with his husband and wife.  The two men slinked and squated around corners, trying to dodge pursuers while supporting Chakotay’s body.  Reaching yet another intersection of concrete walls, Pfalen suddenly stopped, recognizing a sound that only his inherited Ve’Lem hearing could detect.</p>
<p>“Get down!” He shouted to Mike in a hushed tone.</p>
<p>As they set Chakotay down, Mike suddenly heard the muffled sound of multiple voices, and watched as Pfalen jumped into the open brandishing his weapon.  Phaser fire rang out, and Mike winced, as a painful burning radiated through his right arm.  Looking up from his injury, he watched as Pfalen fell to the ground in a heap.  </p>
<p>Mike remained in the shadows until the group of shuffling feet darted over Pfalen’s seemingly lifeless body.  When he felt safe, he moved to check on the man that had saved them.  </p>
<p>“Lieutenant…” Pfalen scarcely whispered. “It's up to you now.”</p>
<p>“I won't leave you here.” Mike insisted.</p>
<p>“You have to. I won't let you sacrifice yourself or your compatriot for me. You’ve got far too much to get back to. Follow this corridor to the dead end, go right, and you'll find a panel. Tap it three times.” His head fell limp.</p>
<p>“I’ll always remember you friend.” Mike squeezed his shoulder as he stood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After ten straight hours at the captain’s side, Tom was beginning to feel the strain of exhaustion creeping upon him.  Refusing to leave her, despite her insistence, he forced himself to remain upright. He could only imagine what she must be feeling as he watched her forge through every excruciating sensation her body dealt.  </p>
<p>The Doctor had put her through the gamut of techniques to move her labor along and her exhaustion displayed clearly on her face.  After their eighth lap around deck five all of the work began to pay off.  Just before they returned to sickbay, she doubled over again and Tom let her lean into him for support. Rocking her back and forth gently, he did his best to ease her struggle.</p>
<p>“You’re amazing, Captain.” He rubbed his hands up and down her back. “It won't be long and she’ll be here.”</p>
<p>Her intense growl of pain lessened to heaving breaths. “Oh, god, I hope you’re right. I don't know how much more I can take. Oh!”</p>
<p>As Kathryn straightened her body, a warm gush of fluid ran between her legs and down to the carpet.  She stared down in disbelief, and Tom chuckled. </p>
<p>“Told you so. Come on, let's get you back to sickbay.”</p>
<p>When the doors hissed open, Tom had to hold her upright, since the sight before her knocked the wind from her lungs.  Looking beaten and haggard, but nonetheless a welcome sight, stood Mike as the Doctor tended to his wounds.  </p>
<p>“Kathryn!” Mike cried and left the doctor holding his dermal regenerator in mid-air. Tom let him take hold of her, but stayed close not knowing the severity of his injuries. “The baby, she's coming?”</p>
<p>Kathryn could only shake her head affirmatively, as the charge of emotion surged through her.  Tears poured from her eyes and she simply touched and stared at him. The only thing that broke her from her daze, was the next contraction, more intense than any of the last.  She screamed and clamped down on Mike, her nails pressing into the bruises and cuts she couldn't see.  He felt nothing but the love he had thought he may never show her again.</p>
<p>“Come on, my girl.” Taking her fully in his arms, he carried her back to her biobed.  </p>
<p>“Mr. Paris, tend to the Lieutenant and keep a watch on the Commanders creatinine levels. I've got him stable, but he suffered some major kidney damage from the drugs they were given.”</p>
<p>“You've got it, Doc. The Captain’s contractions are two minutes apart and her water broke on it's own just before we got back, so I'm sure she's getting close.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Paris. Nice job.”</p>
<p>Tom looked shocked. “Thanks, Doc.”</p>
<p>As her contraction subsided, Kathryn frantically looked around the room.  When she laid eyes on Chakotay, she gasped.  The sight of him battered and bruised made her heart pound harder.  Mike stepped into her field of vision and held his palms against her sweaty reddened cheeks.</p>
<p>“Doc says he's going to be fine.”</p>
<p>“What… What happened?” She stuttered through ragged breaths.  </p>
<p>“We’re not entirely sure. One minute we were scanning a nebula, and the next we were waking up in a prison with no memory, and clearly having fought against our capture. But we’re home now, sweetheart.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her face.</p>
<p>Just as he pulled back, Kathryn screamed again and clamped her eyes shut while gripping her abdomen.  The Doctor scanned again, confirming Mr. Paris’s prediction.</p>
<p>“You’re fully dilated, Captain. Now comes the hard work.”</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, the death glare across her face made even Mike take a step back.  Unfazed, the Doctor went to work preparing the space to deliver the baby.  Slowly but surely, he coached her into trying to push.  Kathryn, in her relentless stubbornness, tried to ignore her body’s need to bear down.</p>
<p>“I can't…he has to be here…” Moisture flooded across the surface of her face.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, Chakotay <em> is </em> here. He’s always with us, you know that. What would he say if he heard you talking like that?” Mike winced as she squeezed his hand with another contraction. “Use that, my girl. Push!”</p>
<p>Kathryn sobbed but gave in to the need her body was forcing upon her.  Mike held her as she wailed a sound unlike any he’d ever heard; a combination of physical pain and the release of emotions she’d been fighting for days to keep at bay.  An hour later with everyone in the room focused on the impending arrival, only Tom could watch from the shadows as Chakotay regained consciousness.  He looked disoriented until the screams and sobs of his wife struck his auditory senses.  </p>
<p>Tom stepped to his bedside when he struggled to sit himself up.  Chakotay looked into the eyes of the man beside him, and the emotion there told him everything he needed to know.  There were so many questions on his mind but the sounds of Kathryn bringing forth their child overruled all.  His body opposed his movement and Tom stepped in to bolster his journey.  </p>
<p>When Chakotay rounded the bed, with Tom at his back, he reached out both hands.  One landed over Mike’s that was caressing Kathryn’s belly.  The other stroked away the sweat-drenched strands of auburn hair that clung to her cheek.  Feeling the familiar touch, Kathryn’s eyes flew open and her hand searched blindly for any part of him she could reach.</p>
<p>“Shhh, my beautiful one, I’m here.” He took her hand in his and leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead.  </p>
<p>“Hang on, Captain,” the Doctor spoke from beneath her. “The baby is right here, and so is your next contraction.  I need you to give me everything you’ve got.”</p>
<p>As the forceful spasm clenched her body down upon the baby, she found a new sense of resilience.  Clutching the hands of her lovers, she was finally able to focus on the task at hand.  With a final powerful push, Kathryn collapsed back onto the bed and managed a smile when the high-pitched cry of their baby girl filled the space.</p>
<p>The trio shared tears and overdue kisses, as the Doctor and Tom attended to their newborn.  They relished in the sounds of the new being they’d created, and when Tom set her down in Kathryn’s arms, nothing else existed outside of their little family.  </p>
<p>“Oh, Kathryn…” Chakotay stroked a finger over the baby's crown. </p>
<p>“She’s beautiful, my girl.” </p>
<p>“Welcome to <em> Voyager </em>, Tiana Grace.” Kathryn caressed a thumb over her pink cheek.</p>
<p>Mike and Chakotay gazed at each other, surprised at their wife’s extraordinary choice and grateful to have not missed this moment.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>=/\=</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike finally let the Doctor heal the rest of his injuries only after Kathryn and Chakotay had been attended to and they had been given their orders to stay off duty indefinitely.  A few hours later, the three of them were finally settled back in their quarters.  Having finished nursing Tiana, Kathryn eased her way into the bath.  Mike concentrated on feeding and taking care of his patients and Chakotay was curled up in bed nuzzling their perfect little bundle.</p>
<p>He was so enamored by her features that so closely paralleled Kathryn and the tuft of red downy hair that stuck straight up from her tiny head, that he didn't notice his wife standing in the doorway.  Only a short while ago, she was convinced that she would end up raising the baby alone.  She thought of Pfalen, a complete stranger that gave his life to give her everything back.</p>
<p>As emotion spilled forth from her eyes, a pair of warm hands landed on her shoulders.  Mike ran his arms around her, gently hugging her to him while they watched.  </p>
<p>“Amazing, isn't it?” </p>
<p>“Extraordinary.” She whispered as she wiped at her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Come on love, get into bed your dinner is almost ready.”</p>
<p>Kathryn didn't think twice and climbed in, gently snuggling herself next to Chakotay.</p>
<p>“Hello, beautiful.” His dimples beamed from his countenance and he stole a kiss as she scooted closer.</p>
<p>They both sat admiring their precious gift, as Mike brought in their meals. “You think you can share her long enough to eat?” He chuckled at them.  Sitting down the tray between the two of them, he stole Tiana and snuggled her closely to his broad chest.  Settling in the chair by their bedside, he gasped as the baby mewled and stretched, showing off her crystal blue eyes.</p>
<p>“She really is your twin, Kathryn.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, she’s far too beautiful for that.” She winked.</p>
<p>“Stop it.” Chakotay spoke with a mouth full of food.</p>
<p>“What made you choose Tiana Grace anyway?” Mike asked.</p>
<p>A seriousness fell over Kathryn and she set down her fork. “There was no question. From the minute I thought I’d lost you, all I could think about was the two of you so passionate about this little girl you hadn’t yet met.” She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. “The two names just stayed with me and I knew what had to be done.”</p>
<p>Chakotay laid a hand on her arm. “It couldn’t be more perfect.” </p>
<p>“Even with all the tragedy I've experienced with my past relationships, nothing compares to the last week without you. In the two of you I have found real fulfillment and <em> nothing </em> will be able to follow.”</p>
<p>Both men moved closer to her and reached out to reassure her that they were there.  The blessings in the room were palpable and the three of them knew from that point forward their love for each other would never be diminished. Contrary to the promises they had made to each other, not even death could do them part.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>